Ixchel
=History= In the realm that Ixchel originally came from, there were dragons just as much as there were people. People learned to live with and besides the dragons. To the point the dragons replaced the deities people depended on, for instead of being quiet and unknown, the dragons were tangible and able to fulfill requests and favors. To anyone outside of the realm, and not aware of such statuses, they would think the whole planet was one giant cult. The Deities if they ever existed in that realm were either silent and uncaring, or dead and non-exist ant. There seemed to be no traces of overseeing gods, it is quite possible this realm was forsaken and meant to die on it's own and instead flourished in it's own way. Ixchel was born as Ixchel Quartzquill, the last name having been modified two generations back when that bloodline first accepted gem dragon blood into the line. Her town was just beginning to be made when she was just a young child, about the age of three. The patron dragon watching over the town was patient and cared for its people as many Crystals do, going as far as to defend them as long as they kept it's goals in motion. The people willingly offered to the dragon to get bloodlines with cherished dragon traits. Her father was the historian, keeping track of the peoples death and birth records, marriages and bloodlines, even down to the history and growth of the town. Ixchel as his only child, her mother lost to a dragon attack when she was two, was taught his trade and was going to take after her father as she grew up and old enough to take the responsibilities and the records. Upon reaching her tenth winter, like all the others blessed with the dragon-bloodline she was initiated into drawing out the power of her blood. The practice seemed religious including the tattooing of magical ink onto their bodies and encouraging them to seek out dragons favors to help even more, but to them it was just how life was. The stronger one could become the less likely they were to die or fail in helping their Patron Dragon and their town. Shortly after her 15th winter, strange events started happening. First the earthquakes and unexplained thunderstorms. Then at times from distances even pieces of the world seemed to be missing entirely. The people knew the dragons couldn't fix reality, they had never worshipped them as undying immortal beings. Many learned the hard way a dragon could die from any variation of things. Ixchel doesn't remember what happened when the storms got closer. She only remembers waking up in a strange new land, unable to find her own people or her Patron Dragon. Or anyone elses for that matter. She was forced to get up and move on, the way of her people was to never give up and never give in. Even with everything gone she had to find some way to survive, and she did. Even at her age she managed to make pocket change at first by delivering letters or packages, or doing odd jobs and chores. She struggled and worked for every gold she ever made, till she could finally fund a building, small at first, which she dubbed 'The Gilded Quill Couriers'. Now she aims to help others and offer a work environment where death isn't a constant of some sort. In some ways seeing herself as she once saw the dragons. She wants to be a provider and protector while letting people prove they can stand on their own two feet. =RP History= =Personality= When it comes to those who work for her, she can be described as expectant of success, and even a little motherly. She shows concern if they get hurt or threatened, and will actively try to defend her own people. She views them as her family in the place of the one she lost so suddenly and she doesn't even know how entirely. When it comes to strangers, shes kind and cordial, doing her best to seem inviting and warm but not completely naive. She knows not all people are nice and not all people have the best intentions. Through the world she was raised in, all she cares is that they not cross her or her own. When it comes to those she works with or has a close bond to through working with them as clients, she is serious and patient. She intends to do the job right and if things need changing she'll change them. If one of her clients is unhappy she wants to know why so it can be fixed in someway. Loyalty bonds are something that her livelihood depends on, whether she likes it or not. =Skills= Reading: She is above average at reading. She was trained to document and do so with a ability to understand anything she needed to to continue to do so. Because of this it's not just a skill, it's a hobby. Writing: She has gentle careful penmanship, it may not be the best, but she makes it readable and her skill with using a quill evenly is pretty good compared to what one might expect out of someone raised to want to be a dragon. =Equipment= =Loyalties= =Extra= Category:Characters Category:The Gilded Quill Couriers